1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inorganic particle, an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a developer cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with the development of devices and enhancement of communication networks of information societies, an electrophotographic process is widely used not only in a copying machine, but in a network printer in an office, a printer for a personal computer, and an on-demand printer; and high quality, high speed, high reliability, miniaturization, weight reduction, and energy saving performance are strongly becoming more and more required, regardless of the printing being black and white or color.
Normally, in the electrophotographic process, a fixed image is formed by going through plural processes including, electrically forming a latent image (electrostatic charge image) on a photoreceptor (image holding member) obtained by using a photoconductive material by various units, developing this latent image by using a toner, transferring the toner image on the photoreceptor to a recording medium such as a paper or the like through or without an intermediate transfer member, and fixing this transferred image onto the recording medium.